Don't do that again
by Becky105
Summary: Wameron. They are on an established relationship and she hides something from him. Rated T just to be safe! Please R&R! OneShot.


_**So here we go again. My second FF. Again, a Wameron FF (us Wameron fans should be united!!), cause I simply adore them, although I'm also a Hameron fan. I wrote this on a really boring drama class I had today, so… **_

_**English still isn't my mother tongue, so if you see any mistakes (especially with tenses or spelling) tell me and I'll gladly edit the story. That having said, enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I barely speak English… how'd I own House? Of course I don't!**_

That morning Cameron woke up with a smile on her face. Next to her, lying on the bed and completely asleep was his boyfriend. She looked at him tenderly and gave him a sweet kiss on his lips

"Good morning sweetie…"

James Wilson mumbled something unintelligible (that Cameron understood as something like "Morning to you too, babe) and rolled over the bed giving Cameron his back. She smiled and got up. She went to the bathroom to take a shower and while she was soaping herself, she felt something in one of her breasts.

"Damn it."

She got early to the Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. She would meet Wilson for lunch. The minute she sat on her desk she made a phone call and then she started checking House's mail. A few moments later, House arrived.

"Wow, you're here really early" She said.

"Yeah, well, my Tivo isn't working, at least we have cable here"

"Oh… _like I care_.. look, House I need to tell you something"

He was walking to his office "Fine: shoot"

"I need an hour off"

"Why the hell do you need an hour? Are you gonna give Jimmy boy some lovin'?"

"What? No! I have an appointment"

"Ok, let's put it this way: for every twenty minutes you're out, you're making one extra clinic hour. So, have fun at your appointment! See ya!. Don't tell Cuddy I'm here." And then, he left.

"Ass hole"

_**One week later**_

Wilson was in his office checking some files. He suddenly grabbed the phone and dialed a number.

"New York County General"

"Yes, with Dr. Stephen Frustemberg, please: Department of oncology"

"Of course sir. Who is this talking?"

"Dr. James Wilson, PPTH"

"I'll put you through right away"

"Thank you"

A few seconds later, Dr. Frustemberg was on the phone.

"Dr.James Wilson! Long time no see! How are you?"

"Hi Steve, I'm fine, thank you, how are you?"

"I'm great. What do I own the honor of your call?"

"Great. Look, Steve, I called you because I needed a consul…"

(Interrupting Wilson) "Hey! You were married? How's marriage treating you?"

"Uhm… not so well… we're getting divorced…"

"Oh my god, I had no idea, I'm so sorry"

"No.. It's ok… I'm in love with a beautiful woman right now, so…"

"Well you don't miss a second now, do you, Jimmy-boy?"

(laughing) "Yeah… well… she works here with me at the hospital and…"

"Ah, yes, the PPTH. I went there last week. A patient needed a consult."

"A patient? At the PPTH?"

"Yeah. She's a doctor there, so she probably didn't want to make a big deal out of it"

"A big deal? Wait…. What's her name?"

"Ah, James, you know I can't tell you that, you know that's confidential"

"But it could be serious…"

"It's not. It was just a lump on one of her breasts. Nothing major."

"But still…"

"Ok fine, I'll tell you. But only because I trust you and I know you want the best for your hospital"

"Of course."

"Her name is Allison Cameron." Wilson felt his world turned apart.

"Steve, I'll call you later, I have an emergency"

House and his ducklings where at the conference room. He just finished writing the diagnoses of a patient on the white board.

"Ok people, differential diagnosis. Ready. Set. Go!!"

Wilson cut the phone with fury and stormed out of his office to the diagnostics department. He entered the conference room with rage in his eyes.

"You might've had cancer and you didn't talk with me!!??" He was looking angrily at Cameron and couldn't care less about the three other men on the room.

"Oh, my. Foreman, Chase, come on. Let's go"

"But.." Chase said.

"Chase, get you and your Australian ass out of the room NOW!"

Foreman, Chase and House left the room quietly, leaving Cameron and Wilson alone.

"James, would you calm down, please?"

"No! I can't calm down! I can't calm down if my girlfriend doesn't trust me!"

"It's not that! Of course I trust you! I was showering, I felt a lump, I got scared and I called a Doctor! That was it! It was nothing! It is nothing! I didn't want to be a burden… you had one thousand patients… I didn't want to stress you!"

"Oh… because I'm so relax right now!!"

"Honey…"

"Alison, there's a reason why I'm the head of the oncology department!"

"Sweetie, I know! You're the best oncologist I know! It's just that…"

"I can't, I-I-I need to get out of here. Thank you a lot Allison. Thank you for trusting me."

Without looking back, he left the room and left Cameron alone. Tears ran through her face, but she didn't care. She just broke the most important thing to her.

James Wilson didn't understand. He was doing everything right. For the past eight months he had been the most lawful loving boyfriend on earth. He didn't even look at other women. He thought that Allison Cameron was too good for him. Sometimes, he even still wondered how he got her heart.

Cameron was crying on Wilson's office. She was sited on his couch, waiting for him to return. Suddenly, House entered.

"That one was your last week appointment, wasn't it?"

"Yeah…"

"An oncologist."

"Mhh-mmm"

"You do know your boyfriend is one of the top oncologists of the country, and therefore, of the world, don't you?"

"Exactly"

"Exactly what?"

"He's my boyfriend. I didn't want to be a load to him"

"A load? He loves you, for God's sake!"

"You don't understand…"

"No, YOU don't understand. Grow up, kid. Go find him, or I'll fire you." And then, he left the room.

When she got to her apartment, Wilson was sited on the coffee table. When she saw him there, she didn't know what to say.

"James, I-I…"

"No, Allie, don't talk. Let me do the talk.(he took a deep breath) I overreacted today, I know. It's just… -he stood up and walked towards her- I know you trust me as a professional, but… I don't know… even the simple idea of you having cancer…"

At this point, Cameron was crying.

"Jim, I swear, I didn't want to hurt you. I love you. What you have to understand…"

He grabbed her face gently with his two hands.

"No. What you have to understand is that if something, anything happens to you, I'd die. I love you Allison. If you die, I'd die with you."

She couldn't stop the tears running through her face. With small kisses he cleaned those tears away. And then he gave her the softest kiss that ever existed.

"Do you promise you'll never hide anything from me again?"

"I do."

"Good."

"I have another appointment next Thursday" She said with a smile on her face.

"Oh yeah? With whom? Another oncologist?"

"Ha-ha, very funny. No. It's with my OB/Gyn. Wanna come?

"Annual check?"

"Nope. Guess again." And then, she caressed her tummy.

**F**** I N.**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! R&R Please!**


End file.
